


Best Laid Plans

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian leaves Studs in Suds.... This time with Justin in tow.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Cocking an eyebrow, Brian gave the guy a quick once-over. “I must have been very desperate.” 

As he moved towards the Jeep, Brian caught a quick flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. It could have been any blonde twink, but Brian instinctively knew that it was his twink. When he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist, his suspicions were confirmed. 

“Get in the Jeep,” Brian told Justin before he even turned around to face the teen. 

Justin looked crestfallen. “But I just got here.” 

“And now we’re leaving. Get in,” Brian ordered, his voice brooking no argument. 

The artist made a great show of being put off at not being allowed to partake in the bubbly festivities going on within Babylon but got in the Jeep nonetheless. Though he would never admit to it, Brian was glad that Justin had shown up when he had. It meant that he would have some company drinking himself into oblivion back at the loft. 

“You know, I really don’t think it’s fair that you got to go to Studs in Suds and I didn’t,” Justin announced as they pulled away from the club. He didn’t sound upset that he would miss the night’s activities, but that he was simply stating a fact. 

“Well you’re not missing anything,” Brian assured him. “Just a bunch of idiots dancing around in bubbles. I can think of some much more entertaining activities.” 

When he saw the broad grin on Justin’s face he knew that he had won. Not that he thought Justin would protest going back to the loft. And it wasn’t as though Justin would be completely deprived of suds. Brian knew that they could generate more than enough to keep Justin occupied in the shower. They also wouldn’t have any company or be subject to prying eyes in the loft. 

“So how come you left so early?” Justin asked as they approached the intersection. 

Brian was silent at first, not wanting to answer. There was no way that he would admit to anyone that he hadn’t been having as much fun without Michael. He was Brian Kinney, for fuck’s sake. He wasn’t supposed to need anyone. Had Justin arrived before he had stormed out of Babylon, Brian knew that he would have stayed at least a little longer. But the teen hadn’t, so he hadn’t. 

“No one interested me,” was the answer Brian chose to give. 

Brian nearly laughed at the expression on Justin’s face. It was as though the artist couldn’t decide whether he wanted to be happy about his announcement or upset. In the end he must have chosen to remain happy because his smile never wavered. Just like any other sex-crazed teen, knowing that he was gonna get laid was enough to satisfy him. 

“It’s a good thing I showed up when I did or else you would have gone home alone,” Justin teased, his smile getting bigger if such a thing was possible. 

Brian only smirked in his direction, pulling to a stop at a red light. “Glad to hear you think you are the be all and end all of my happiness. Now would you find a new tape. This one sucks.” 

Still grinning, Justin leaned over and began searching through the pile of tapes Brian kept in the space below his radio. “What do you want to listen to?” 

“I don’t know. You pick,” Brian said as Justin sat up with about five tapes in his hands. “Nothing like the shit that’s on, though.” 

Immediately, Justin dropped all five tapes onto his lap and reached down for some more. 

He never got to them, though, because the Jeep was suddenly slammed forward, sending both Brian and Justin into the dash. The force of the impact sent Brian springing back into his seat. He sat stunned for a moment, aware of the blood leaking down his face before he realized that Justin wasn’t moving. 

“Justin!” Brian screamed, reaching for the teen. 

Close as they were sitting, Brian was never able to reach the younger man before the Jeep was rammed into again. This time on Justin’s side. 

As the vehicle spun, out of control, Brian caught sight of a sporty silver car before focusing on Justin who still wasn’t moving. 

Brian didn’t think that he’d ever felt so thankful as he did when he saw Justin’s chest rose and fell with an even breath. He was banged up and bleeding, but at least he was still alive. Pulling the smaller man into his arms, Brian began digging through his pockets in search of his cell phone. Brian prayed that it was still working and that it hadn’t been damaged as he located it within the deep pocket of his jacket. 

“Please work. Please work. Please work,” Brian mumbled under his breath as he dialed 911. 

After what felt like an eternity, Brian let out a relieved sob when he heard the phone ring on the other end. Before it had a chance to ring a third time, someone on the other end picked up. Brian told the operator everything she needed to know, pleading with her to make sure they hurried. 

Tossing the phone onto the dash, Brian gathered Justin up in his arms. “Come on, Justin, wake up. You’re freaking me out, Sonny Boy. Just open your eyes and let me know if you’re all right.” 

While he waited for the ambulance, Brian continued to mumble a series of nonsensical assurances to Justin. He held Justin tightly, unwilling to let him go even for a moment for fear that the teen wouldn’t be there any longer if he let go. It was an irrational fear, but one that Brian was unable to shake. He dropped every pretense of being the unshakable Brian Kinney, focusing entirely on Justin in hopes that he could will the young artist to awaken. 

At the last moment it seemed to work. Brian was finally able to make out the sounds of the approaching ambulance when he felt Justin move. A quiet groan followed and Justin moved himself deeper into Brian’s arms. 

“That’s it, Sonny Boy. Open your eyes,” Brian prodded as he stared at Justin’s fluttering eyelids. He smoothed the teen’s rumpled hair from his face, smearing blood across his forehead as he did so. 

“Bri....” Justin sighed at last. 

Brian wrapped himself around Justin, burying his face in the young artists bright hair. “I’m here, Justin. I’ve got you. Everything’s gonna be fine.” 

Justin was silent once again, but this time Brian wasn’t as worried. The smaller man’s eyes were still open slightly, he had merely fallen silent. 

“Hey, are you all right in there?” a voice called, knocking on the passenger side window. 

Recognizing the paramedic’s uniform, Brian let out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. “I can’t tell how badly he’s hurt, but the car hit on his side.” 

“Is he conscious?” 

“He won’t be if you don’t hurry up and get him out of here!” Brian shouted, fear causing his voice to crack. 

The passenger side door would not open because of the way the car had hit it so the paramedics and police had to force Brian’s door open, pulling the ad exec out against his will. The fear of losing Justin returned ten-fold as he was pulled away from the teen, but he was too weak to pull away from them. The frightened moan Justin let out as Brian was forcibly removed from the Jeep didn’t help Brian’s state of mind any. 

“I’m right here, Justin! I’m not going anywhere!” Brian shouted as he was steered towards one of the ambulances. 

“You need to calm down, sir,” the paramedic said as he sat Brian down on the back of the ambulance. “Let them take care of him. He’s in good hands.” 

His attention focused on the paramedics hovering over Justin as he was placed on a stretcher, Brian answered the questions he was being asked without really paying attention to what was being asked and what he was saying. 

“What is your name?” 

“Brian Kinney.” 

“What is the young man’s name?” 

“Justin Taylor.” 

“What happened?” 

“Fucking car rammed us twice.” 

“Are you allergic to any types of medication?” 

“No.” 

“Is Mr. Taylor?” 

“Just about everything expect aspirin.” 

“What is your relation to Mr. Taylor?” 

“.... We’re friends.” 

Brian knew that there was more to their relationship than that, but he couldn’t figure out a word that fully described what they were to each other. He also didn’t think that they would really care. They might even disapprove of their lifestyle and not treat Justin as well as they would treat a straight man and that was something Brian was not willing to chance. 

“Brian....” 

Hearing Justin’s moan echoing across the distance that separated them, Brian automatically rose to his feet. He wavered immediately and would have fallen had the paramedic not caught him under the arms. That didn’t slow Brian down in the least. He tried to get to Justin a second time and nearly keeled over. 

“Easy, Mr. Kinney,” the paramedic murmured ins his ear as he helped Brian back to the ambulance. “You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

“Justin needs me,” Brian mumbled, his eyes trained on the injured blonde. “He’s gotta be freaking out. Let me at least ride in the ambulance with him.” 

The fair-haired paramedic shook his head. “I’m sorry, Mr. Kinney, but you have to go in a separate ambulance.” 

“Fuck no! I’m going with Justin!” 

Once again, Brian’s attempt at getting to Justin was foiled as his legs gave out under him. Before Brian had a chance to recover, he found himself strapped down on a stretcher much the same way Justin was. He arched his back, pulling at the velcro straps which held him in place. Brian let out a garbled cry, straining his eyes in Justin’s direction. 

“Justin!” Brian called, squeezing his eyes shut so that the paramedic couldn’t shine a light in his eyes. In retaliation the medic shoved a needle in his arm. 

“Br... Brian....” 

~*~*~ 

“So will they be all right?” 

“Oh yes. Neither is hurt very seriously. Mr. Kinney has some bruised ribs, minor lacerations to his face and a slight concussion.” 

“What about Sunsh... Justin?” 

“Well, Mr. Taylor’s concussion is a bit more severe. He also has a dislocated shoulder and several deep lacerations on the right side of his body from the broken glass of the window.” 

“.... Jus’n....” 

There were hands on his face and others in his hair. 

“Brian, are you awake, sweety?” 

Brian weakly shifted his body. “Go ‘way.... Jus’n?” 

“Mr. Kinney, are you able to open your eyes?” 

“Fuck. Off.” 

Melanie’s laughter made his head hurt even more. 

“He’s fine.” 

It took a bit of effort, but Brian was eventually able to get his eyes open. At first everything was hazy and confusing, but soon he was able to make out shapes and people. Then the light began to make his head pound so he shut them again. 

“Where’s Justin?” he demanded, more coherently than he had before. 

“He’s on the bed next to you, kiddo,” Deb told him. “And he’s gonna be just fine so don’t you worry.” 

Even knowing that Deb wouldn’t lie to him, Brian couldn’t take that chance. He could still vividly recall Justin calling for him as they were loaded into the ambulances and needed to see for himself whether the teen was all right or not. Brian lay perfectly still for a moment, gathering his energy, before forcing himself into a seated position in a single go. As soon as he was sitting up he realized just how much of a mistake it was because his ribs were screaming in protest and his head began to pound even more than it had been before. Something that Brian hadn’t thought was possible. 

“Brian, what the hell are you doing?” Deb chided, her bright vest the only thing he was able to focus on when he opened his eyes. 

“You should be lying down,” Lindsay added. 

Being extremely careful, Brian turned his head in the direction of Lindsay’s voice, his eyes locking on one of Gus’ multi-coloured beenies. “I need to see Justin,” he said slowly, hoping that he sounded as stern as the voice in his head did. 

Lindsay reached a hand up to cup his cheek. “He’s fine, Brian. Now you really need to lie down. You’re white as a sheet.” 

“And it really doesn’t go with your outfit,” Emmett teased, tugging on the hem of the hospital gown Brian was wearing. 

“Mr. Kinney, I would advice you to lie down,” the doctor said, his voice coming from somewhere off to the left. Brian’s gaze, however, was focused to the right where the bed Justin was lying on was located. 

Ignoring the doctor and everyone else telling him to lie back down, Brian carefully swung him legs over the side of the bed. If he focused hard enough, Brian could make out Justin’s sleeping form on the bed about five feet away from his. There was a nasty bruise on the side of Justin’s face, darkening his otherwise perfect cheekbone. Someone made a grab for Brian’s shoulder, but he shrugged out of their grasp and slipped onto the floor. The ground was cold beneath his bare feet, sending shivers up his spine. 

“Mr. Kinney, you need to lie back down,” the doctor ordered. 

“I said fuck off,” Brian grumbled as he carefully navigated his way over to Justin’s bed. 

Ted was sitting on the edge of the teen’s bed, but quickly got out of the way as Brian approached. Mindful of Justin’s dislocated shoulder, Brian climbed in next to him, carefully sliding his body up against the blonde artist’s. Getting comfortable, Brian draped an arm over Justin’s waist, burrowing his face against the other man’s throat. 

Justin moaned quietly, turning his head towards the ad exec’s. “.... Brian...?” 

“I’m right here,” Brian told him, lifting his head so that he could see the teen’s face. He smiled sleepily when he saw Justin’s bright blue eyes gazing back at him from under half closed lids. “You look like shit.” 

“So do you,” Justin mumbled around a yawn. 

“That’s not very nice,” Brian stated, starting to arch his right eyebrow until he realized how much it hurt to do so. Instead, he settled for a mock insult. “I look better than you do.” 

“It’s not nice to make fun of the invalid,” Justin mumbled sleepily. 

“Yeah, well I’m an invalid too so I got to make fun of you,” Brian informed him smugly, earning a laugh from everyone. 

Brian was just about ready to drift back off to sleep with Justin when the doctor appeared in his line of sight. He had forgotten about the man and had hoped he’d left. It wasn’t as though Brian had any plans on listening to what he had to say. Unless, of course, the doctor was going to tell them that he and Justin could go home. 

“I have already spoken with your friends, Mr. Kinney, and they have assured me that they will monitor your concussion and be sure that you get plenty of rest,” the doctor said in a superior tone, most likely still annoyed at having been ignored earlier. “However, Mr. Taylor, you will have to wait for the arrival of your parents so that they can sign your release papers.” 

“Fuck that! He’s coming home with me anyway so just give them to me to sign,” Brian demanded, glaring at the other man. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but you are not Mr. Taylor’s legal guardian so you can not do that.” 

“Mel,” Brian called, searching through the crowd for the lawyer. 

Melanie appeared at the foot of the bed. Before she even opened her mouth, Brian knew that he would not like what she had to say. She didn’t get a chance to answer him, either, because at that moment Jennifer Taylor chose to make her entrance. 

“Justin! Where’s my baby!” Jennifer cried as she appeared in the doorway. She was at the bed in an instant, taking Justin’s face in her hands and turning his gaze away from Brian’s. “Oh, my poor baby! Are you all right? What happened?” 

“Mrs. Taylor, I can assure you that your son will be fine,” the doctor assured her. 

The two lapsed into a conversation and Justin was able to sneak his head out of his mother’s lax grip. He turned to Brian, a lazy smile playing on his lips. Returning his smile, Brian inched his head forward, brushing his nose against Justin’s. His eyes slid shut as he felt Justin’s lips against his own, barely touching. They weren’t actually kissing, but really just sharing the same air. There were alarms going off in Brian’s head, warning him away. He shouldn’t be so content just lying there with Justin. But he was. 

And that scared the shit out of him. 

“Oh, aren’t they sweet,” Ted smirked, pulling Brian from his thoughts. 

Brian turned his head slightly and glared at the accountant. 

“Don’t worry, kiddo, we won’t tell anyone,” Deb promised him, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Says who?” Melanie giggled as she stroked Gus’ cheek. 

Emmett was the next one to speak. “Like anyone would believe us anyway.” 

Brian groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face against Justin’s shoulder. “Get me out of here.” 

“Long as you take me with you,” Justin mumbled, his lips moving against Brian’s forehead as he spoke. 

Opening his eyes, Brian scanned the group. “Think we can sneak out of here without them noticing?” 

“Oh no you don’t. Justin’s coming home with me,” Jennifer stated, turning away from the doctor. 

Brian opened his mouth to tell Jennifer where she could go, but was cut off by another voice before he could begin. 

“Who the hell are all these people?” was how Craig Taylor made his presence known. 

“We’re Sunshine’s friends,” Deb informed the furious man. 

Craig looked at her as though she were crazy. “Who the fuck is Sunshine?” 

Jennifer looked over at her husband. “Justin.” 

“Yeah well we’re his parents and since we’re here you can all leave,” Craig practically growled. 

Brian returned the older man’s glare. “Not happening.” 

For the first time, Craig seemed aware that Brian was in the room. His entire face drained of colour and he looked quite sick as he realized that Brian and Justin were both attired in hospital gowns. Brian was glad for the chance to make the other man uncomfortable. It meant that Craig would have to accept the fact that his son was gay. To that end, Brian settled himself even closer to Justin. 

“You’ll have to excuse Brian,” Lindsay began, playing the role of peacekeeper. “He and Justin were in an accident and I’m sure that neither wants to let the other out of his sight.” 

“God, Lindz, you make me sound like some lovesick queen,” Brian whined, earning him a smile from Justin. 

If it was possible, Craig got even paler. Then he made an announcement that shocked them all. 

“Justin wasn’t with him when he left that disgusting club.” 

The room was silent for a long moment as they all digested what Craig had said. 

“I know it. Justin wasn’t with him. I wouldn’t have hit him if I knew Justin was with him,” Craig told them all even as his glare was focused solely on Brian. “You bastard! This is all your fault!” 

Brian was positively livid. There was no way he was going to be blamed for something that wasn’t his fault. He lurched into a seated position, glaring daggers at the other man. For what seemed like the thousandth time that night, Brian was cut off before he could start yelling. 

“Please tell me that I heard you wrong!” Jennifer cried, staring at her husband in disbelief. “That you didn’t just say that you’re the one who hit Brian’s car!” 

“It was a Jeep,” Brian added. 

Jennifer shot Brian a death glare. “It doesn’t matter what type of car it was!” She then turned her attention back to her husband. “Craig, what on earth were you thinking? How could you do something like that?” 

“I wasn’t thinking, Jen! I saw the picture of Justin with... with him and I lost it! That man perverted our son!” Craig shouted at his wife all the while waving a hand in Brian’s direction. “You know that it’s not right, Jen! We need to get Justin away from these people before he destroys his whole life!” 

Never one to back down, Deb got right in his face. “Hey! We’re not the ones destroying Sunshine! We’re helping him figure out just who he is! Which is more than I can say for you!” 

“Don’t you tell me how to raise my son!” Craig roared, pointing a finger at Deb. 

A doctor and several nurses rushed into the room, demanding quiet. When Craig, Deb and Jennifer refused to stop their argument, they were forcibly removed by a pair of orderlies. The trio were shouting at each other the entire time, each giving their view of what they thought was best for Justin. 

Hearing a quiet sob coming from beside him, Brian’s focus immediately went to the younger man. Ignoring everything else around him, Brian laid back down and gathered Justin up in his arms. The night was going on a lot longer than Brian had planned and unlike the other times he and Justin had gotten together it wasn’t a good thing. 

“Don’t let him get to you,” Brian murmured in his ear as he sank his fingers into Justin’s hair. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks. He doesn’t know you.” 

“But he’s my dad,” Justin lamented, carefully fitting his head into the curve of Brian’s throat. 

Brian held him tighter, pressing his face against the top of the blonde’s head. “He’s just another person, Justin. Another person who doesn’t matter. If he can’t accept you then I say fuck him. He doesn’t matter. All that matters is how you think of yourself.” 

Justin nodded his head slightly, his lips brushing against Brian’s shoulder. 

“Wow, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in dad-mode,” Melanie teased, earning a sharp glare from Brian. 

Emmett smiled down at them and lightly patted Justin’s hip. “You listen to Brian, baby. Believe it or not, he knows what he’s talking about. Blood doesn’t always make family. So if your family can’t accept you as are then it is your constitutional duty to make yourself a new one.” 

Justin hesitantly turned his face from Brian’s throat and grinned up at Emmett. “Thanks, Em.... I just don’t think I can give up on my dad entirely.” 

“Well you’ve still got us,” Lindsay reminded the teen. “Now how about the rest of us go out in the hallway so that you and Brian can get dressed. I’m sure that Deb and your parents have come to some sort of agreement by now.” 

One by one they all filed out, leaving Brian and Justin alone in the overly sterile room. Once they were alone, Brian turned to Justin and pressed a kiss against his temple. He knew that the teen was barely holding it together after finding out that his father was the one who had rammed Brian’s Jeep. Brian was used to his father treating him like shit, but this wasn’t something that had happened to Justin before. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’d like to put on something that doesn’t involve my ass hanging out for all to see,” Brian said, lightly stroking Justin’s stomach before carefully pushing himself into a seated position. 

That got a quick smile out of Justin. “Do you think we should steal one of these for Emmett? He could probably find a way to make them look good.” 

Brian furrowed his brows. “I think he already has one or at least he did when he was dating a doctor about six months ago.” 

“And just how do you know this?” Justin asked as Brian helped him to sit up. 

“Let’s just say that it was a mistake to go over there at seven in the morning,” Brian said with a shudder. 

“Like you’ve never seen him naked,” Justin snorted in amusement, turning his back to the ad exec so that he could unfasten the gown. 

As he pulled the edges of the hospital gown aside, Brian leaned forward and brushed a kiss against Justin’s back between his shoulder blades. “Just trust me on this.... Now I’m gonna unfasten the sling so I can get this thing off you.” 

Aware of Justin’s dislocated right shoulder, Brian was exceptionally gentle as he helped him out of the hospital gown. When he saw the massive bruising on Justin’s shoulder, it was all that Brian could do to curb his anger. Justin’s skin had always been so smooth and flawless and to see it damaged in such a way sent Brian into a rage. The fact that it was Justin’s father that was responsible for what had happened made it even worse. 

Catching sight of a pair of duffel bags on a chair near the door, Brian slid off the bed and went to retrieve them. One of them he recognized as his own and assumed the other belonged to Justin. Opening the unfamiliar one, sure enough, he found clothes that were obviously the artist’s. 

“At least your mother picked something you can get in and out of easily,” Brian said as he watched Justin slowly slide off the bed. He held up a gray sweatshirt for the teen’s inspection. “Old Navy. Why am I not surprised?” 

“Not all of us can wear Gucci and Armani all the time,” Justin shot back. 

Brian grinned back, lightly whacking the teen with his sweatshirt. “Be nice.” 

It took a bit of effort on both their parts to get Justin into the sweatshirt without causing him any undue amount of pain. After a series of trial and error, they found a system that worked. Putting Justin’s injured arm into a sleeve first then gently slid it up his arm so that he could fit his head through the proper hole and finished by navigated his left arm into the empty sleeve. 

“Well, there’s the first part,” Brian said as he assisted Justin back into the sling. 

It was roughly ten minutes later when they finally left the hospital room. The only reason it took so long was because Brian had to convince Justin that his father’s words didn’t matter. That there were other people out there who loved him no matter what. More than that, Brian had been required to give Justin his word that he wouldn’t leave the teen alone with his father. 

In the end, the promise had turned out to be a needless one. 

Everyone was gathered just down the hall from the hospital room. Everyone except Craig Taylor anyway. Justin was so relieved by that fact that he practically sagged against Brian. However, they had no time to relax because they were instantly set upon by the others. 

Jennifer was the first to reach them and tenderly gathered Justin up in her arms. “I’m so sorry, baby. I never thought your father would do something like this.” 

Though he knew he shouldn’t have been, Brian was surprised when Brian didn’t return his mother’s embrace. The younger man stood there, stock still, as Jennifer pressed kisses to the side of his face. 

“I’m going home with Brian,” Justin announced, pulling himself away from his mother. 

Lindsay had just handed Gus to Brian, but the ad exec immediately turned his attention to the blonde, curious about what was to come. 

“You need to come home, Justin. It’s where you belong,” Jennifer protested. 

Justin stared at his mother as though she were insane, backing away still further so that his arm brushed against Brian’s. “There’s no way I’m going back there. Dad tried to kill me and Brian. I’d rather live on the street than with Dad.” 

Jennifer looked at Brian pleadingly, as though he had any intentions of helping her. 

“Say goodbye to your mother, Justin. We’re going home,” Brian stated, handing Gus back to Lindsay. 

“Mel and I will drive you,” Lindsay volunteered as she took her infant son from Brian. 

Brian nodded his head, keeping his eyes on Jennifer as he slipped an arm about Justin’s waist, pulling the teen closer. 

“Goodbye, Mom,” Justin mumbled, clutching at Brian’s hand which was resting on his stomach. 

“Justin, no...,” Jennifer whimpered, reaching a hand towards her son. 

“Look, if you think I’m gonna let Justin go into the house with that lunatic you’ve got another thing coming,” Brian practically growled at Jennifer. “I’m not going to let him get hurt again.” 

“I would never let my children get hurt,” Jennifer protested, tears shining in her eyes. 

Brian smirked in her direction. “Then why are we here right now? You broke Justin’s confidence and told his father who went completely psycho and tried to kill him. So Justin’s coming home with me. At least with me I know he’ll be safe.” 

With that, Brian led Justin past his mother and down the corridor towards the exit. He could hear Jennifer and Deb talking quietly, but the others were following after him and Justin, knowing better than to stall Brian. After a quick detour to the nurse’s desk so that Brian could sign himself out-- Jennifer had already signed Justin out --they left they finally left the hospital. 

It was several hours later before Brian found himself alone with Justin once again. Deb had stopped by after leaving Jennifer at the hospital to tell Justin that his mother would be by the next day with some clothes. Brian could tell that Justin was glad that his mother was no longer fighting him on what he wanted. He didn’t say it out loud, but Justin did seem a lot less stressed after Deb delivered her message. 

When they were finally alone together, Brian went around and shut off all the lights, making sure to set the alarm before joining Justin in the bedroom. Neither had the energy to change out of their clothes and ended up curled under the duvet still fully dressed. Since neither had a very severe concussion, the doctor had given them permission to sleep undisturbed through the night provided someone came to check on them in the morning. Lindsay and Melanie had volunteered for that duty, promising to bring breakfast with them. 

“I’m sorry about my dad,” Justin mumbled sleepily as he got himself comfortable against Brian’s side. 

“Sorry is pointless,” Brian told him, waiting for the teen to situate himself before wrapping an arm about his waist. “Now go to sleep. Knowing Mel, she’ll be here at the crack of dawn just to annoy me.” 

“They care about you,” Justin yawned, sinking even deeper into Brian’s side. 

Brian pressed a kiss to the side of Justin’s face, his eyes already beginning to slide shut. “They care about you too. You’re a part of our fucked up family whether you want to be or not. Now go to sleep.” 

“Going to sleep now,” Justin murmured, already mostly asleep. “Love you, Brian.” 

For several long minutes, Brian stared at Justin. He watched the teen sleep, thrown for a loop by Justin’s revelation. It wasn’t a shock to him that Justin had said that; it wasn’t the first time. For some reason, though, it was different this time. Brian didn’t know why, only that it was. 

Brushing his lips against Justin’s temple, Brian let out a loud breath. “I love you too, Justin.... One day I’ll even say it to your face.”


End file.
